You Wont Be An Orphan For Long!
by TheShrimpyGleek
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine's kids ask for a pet Kurt tells them they're getting an old lap cat but Blaine may have a different idea once a certain ball of fur runs into him! Part of my Silly Yak 'verse. Rating because of one semi-bad word. One shot!


**So!**

**I have come up with another one shot in what I have dubbed the Silly Yak 'verse.**

**This is set about nine years after Silly Yak and Sophie is 13 also this is the first time you meet Jake who is about 10 in this one. Sophie calls Blaine Daddy and Jake calls him Pa and they both call Kurt Dad. Just a random bit!**

**This is sort of unedited so I apologize for mistakes!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Kurt or Blaine. You all know that can we get on with this?_**

* * *

"Daddy can we get a pet?" Sophie asked out of the blue one night at the dinner table when Kurt was working late. Sophie had always been spontaneous and a bit demanding but that behaviour had sort of died down over the past couple of years, this came as a bit of a surprise.

"Yeah," Jake said enthusiastically. "We could get something awesome, like a monkey!" he suggested. Jake on the other hand was a very imaginative, and at sometimes, a bit crazy. He was always coming up with new ideas that were always more elaborate than the last and yet he never followed through with his plans. He was more of a dreamer than a builder.

"We are _not _getting a monkey!" Blaine said firmly then paused while passing the peas to think about what his son had said. "Is that even legal?" he asked.

"Of course it is! Tommy's cousin's freind's uncle lives on a farm in Utah and he has two monkeys." Jake explained while Sophie rolled her eyes and stole one of his chicken fingers.

"I doubt they're legal in busy New York city moron." she argued.

"Paaaaaaaa!" Jake whined and Blaine turned to Sophie.

"Don't call your brother a moron." he said with no real enthusiasm.

"Fine." she said reluctantly then stuck her tounge out at Jake.

"Did you see that?" he asked Blaine with mock disbelief and then shook his head as if he was dissapointed. "Rude." Blaine laughed a little at his antics while Sophie simply scoffed with annoyance. Blaine could't believe when him and Kurt adopted Jake they were worried him and Sophie wouldn't act like real brother and sister.

"So can we get a pet or not?" Sophie asked impatiently.

"Yeah, okay. I'll tak to Dad about it." he answered and both his children groaned. "What?" he asked wondering if he should be offended on behalf of his husband.

"Don't do that, he'll never agree!" Jake said.

"Why do you think I asked when he was at work?" Sophie asked.

"I'm sure I can talk him into getting something okay? Have a little faith in me." Blaine assured them.

"Great, we're probably going toget a goldfish or something." Sophie muttered bitterly and Jake nodded in agreement.

"Eat your dinner." Blaine said giving up on the argument.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"So this guy is being a total ass and I mean what does he know about fashion? Nothing, that's what. _I _have the degree in design and _he _has a degree in marketing and yet _he_ was trying to tell _me_ what to do!" Kurt ranted on about a meeting with a less than friendly bussiness person that had kept him from dinner. "He was so infuriating! If it wasn't for Linda I may have bitten his head off."

"Linda?" blaine asked with surprise. The manager of Kurt's boutique may be dedicated and efficient but she wasn't one to deal well with stressful situations.

"She sucks at normal social interactions but she is a miracle worker when it comes to talking busiiness." Kurt exlained and sat down on the couch curling up next to Blaine and handing him his glass of warm milk.

"Who would've known." Blaine said with a shrug.

"I'm not surprised, she'd do anything for that store. I swear she loves it more than me, and I'm the owner!" Kurt said with a laugh. When him and Blaine were younger they bought a small boutique for Kurt to run, he named it _The Greatest Star._ It had become a huge sucess and Kurt had started to sell some of his clothes to other stores as part of his own line. "How was your day?"

"Good." Blaine answered taking a sip of his milk.

"How are the kids?" Kurt asked turning a bit to look at Blaine. "I'm sorry I got home so late."

"Well about the kids.." Blaine started and Kurt looked at him with a worried face.

"Which one got sent to the principals office this time?" he asked and Blaine laughed. Kurt didn't.

"Neither!" Blaine said quickly when he realized Kurt was serious.

"Yeah well last time when they were both there I didn't find it too funny." Kurt said.

"They're good kids, we're good parents it was the stupid jerks who started the fight that are at fault." Blaine said.

"Yeah I know," Kurt said. "It just wasn't a pleasent experience." he gave a sigh and the two of them sat in comforatble silence for a while, both thinking about their kids.

"Neither of us ever got in trouble with the principal, I wonder where they got it from?" Blaine thought outloud. They both thought about it for a minute before Kurt came up ewith the obvious answer.

"Finn."

"Maybe we shouldn't have let him babysit so much then." Blaine said jokingly.

"Probably but it's too late now, besides they're doing well with Juliana. He learned sign language for her!" Kurt said in deisbelief. Finn and Rachel's daughter sadly was born deaf and while they've been looking into different hearing aids, and implants they're very expensive. In the mean time the whole family has been learning sign language, Finn surprisingly is the best at it even though Rachel is also fluent.

"Yeah." Blaine said and then remembered what he was going to ask Kurt. "Back to our kids, they want a pet." Kurt looked very surprised.

"A pet?" he asked thoughtfuly. "Hmm. Well what did you say?"

"I said we'd talk about it." Blaine answered.

"Well I don't see why not! As long as it's a cat, and not a kitten who's going to scratch at furniture and run around peeing everywhere but an older cat. I want a lap cat!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Blaine said with an equal amount of enthusiasm. "I'll pop into the animal shelter tomorrow and get us a cat."

"So how was your day?" Kurt asked moving onto the next topic.

"Well..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A bell tinkled as Blaine stepped into the local animal shelter and the smell of animal feces, fur, and a hint of wet dog hit his nose. He had come on a lazy Sunday morning when the rest of his family was asleep to pick out a cat as their pet.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a plump lady with graying hair asked, coming out from behind the counter. She was wearing a nametag with the name Jill on it and she reminded Blaine somewhat of a grandmother.

"Hi, I'm looking for a cat for my family preferably an older one." Blaine told Jill and she gave him a warm smile.

"I'm sure we can find you the perfect cat!"she chirped and then beckoned him to come to the back of the store. On they way an orange ball of yipping fur cam bounding down the isle and atarted jumping around Blaine's feet and pulling at his pant legs and shoe laces. Jill gasped and picked up the ball of fur which turned out to be a puppy with curly red hair.

"Did you get out of your cage again? How do you keep doing that?" Jill cooed to the dog and then turned to Blaine. "Sorry about that this one's a little trouble maker!"

"Oh no problem! What's his name?" Blaine asked and then started petting the puppy behind it' ears.

"Her," Jill corrected. "and we just call her She for now. It's a stupid name but we figured she's so cute owners will come along and rename her in a heartbeat."

"What breed is She?" Blaine asked and She twisted in Jill's arms trying to get free.

"She's a maltipoo, would you like to hold her?" she asked.

"Of course!" Blaine said and took the dog in his arms. She immediatly stopped squirming and closed her eyes.

"She must like you!" Jill commented. "Her mom died during labour and She was the only one to survive. It's sad, she's a little orphan pup!"

"That is sad!" Blaine said lookig at the sleeping puppy in his hands. She was so cute!

"So how about that cat?" Jill asked. Blaine was having an internal debate. On the one hand he could get a boring old lap cat and have a happy Kurt tonight with two slightly disapointed kids or he could take home the adorable puppy in his arms and maybe piss off Kurt for a while but make his kids eternaly grateful and provide himself with something to guilt them with later.

"You know what I think I'll take She instead." Blaine said and Jill gave him a knowing smile.

"You know the person doesn't choose the pet, the pet chooses you!"she said and them went in the back to get the required papers. When she was gone Blaine rubbed She's tiny belly and said quietly.

"Kurt may not like you but don't worry about him because me, Sophie and Jake are going to spoil you completely rotten!" And they will if Blaine spending over one-hundred dollars on toys, food, treats and a bed. A pretty bold move for someone who wasn't sure his husband would let him keep her!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Blaine pulled up to his family's condo with a yipping puppy in the drivers seat and a trunk full of stuff for that puppy. He was seriously second guessing his decision, he didn't want Kurt to be too mad at him and he especially didn't want him to see the puppy and then demand it be sended back. Kurt wasn't a cruel person but when his designer area rugs were in danger Blaine wouldn't say he was above it. He saw Sophie and Jake's faces looking out the front window when he pulled into the driveway and they came running out the front door.

"I want to see it! I want to see it! I want to see it!" Sophie was sqealing excitedly while Jake trailed behind her with a giant grin.

"Did you get the cat?" Jake asked Blaine who turned to his kids with a sad expression.

"No, I didn't get the cat." he answered and both of them looked like he had given them a peice of cake and then ate it

"Why?" Sophie asked looking like she was about to cry.

"Well.." Blaine started to explain but She took that oportunity to jump up sticking her head out of the window and start yipping. Both his children looked shocked staring at the dog.

"What's that?" Jake asked confused.

"It's a puppy." Blaine answered offering a smile.

"You got us a puppy?" Sophie asked shocked but before Blaine could answer she screamed. "OH MY GOSH! A puppy this is the best day of my life!" she then shoved Blaine out of the way and picked She out of his car so she could cudle with their new pet. "You're so vute! Oh, and soft." Sophie continued cooing to the dog.

"I don't remember her reacting like that when you brought me home." Jake said.

"That's because she didn't." Blaine said patting his pouting son on the shoulder and letting out a small chuckle.

"What's his name? What's his name?" Sophie asked bouncing up and down a bit while She tried to chew on her blonde braid.

"Her name is she, but the lady at the shelter said we could rename her so you guys can decide on that." Blaine told them.

"We should call her Teddy!" Jake suggested.

"No we shouldn't, that's what you name a stuffed bear not a puppy." Sophie argued.

"Well she kind of looks like a teddy bear." Jake commented with a shrug.

"No she doesn't." Sophie said smiling at the animal. "She's much too cute!"

"What's all the yelling out here?"Kurt said stepping outside. Before Blaine could answer Sophie ran up to him and shoved the puppy in his face.

"Look dad! Daddy got us a puppy!" she sqealed with delight. Kurt tunrned to look at Blaine with a somewhat pissed off look.

"Did he now?" he asked in a tone that was anything but happy.

"Yes, but it was so sweet and the lady said he was an orphan-" Blaine tried to plead his case but once again Sophie cut him off with a gasp.

"It's an orphan puppy?" she asked with far too much delight.

"Yeah." Blaine replied, wanting to see where she was going with this.

"I have the perfect name," the thirteen-year-old declared pausing for dramatic effect. "Annie!" she said happily.

"Because she's an orphan with red curly hair?" Kurt asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes!" Sophie said proudly.

"Oh I get it." Jake said nodding his head. "Okay, I'll go with Annie."

"Are you really going to make them give her back? It would crush their spirits." Kurt reasoned with Kurt before he had even made any blatant claims against the animal.

"No they can keep it, I am however going to stay very mad at you Daddy Warbucks!" he said giving Blaine a glare.

"Oh come on," Blaine said. "You know I wouldn't be able to pull off the bald look!"

* * *

**So yeah!**

**The picture for this story is what Annie looks like, I was too lazy to make a real cover! :P**

**Hoped you liked it! Review?**


End file.
